


We've come so far. (Say you won't let go)

by TalkLess



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, At the beginning there's angst but my smol heart..... yearns for fluff, But also, Fluff, I did it hoe, M/M, Pining Michael, The angst at the beginning is literally two seconds long it doesn't even qualify, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkLess/pseuds/TalkLess
Summary: Michael loves Jeremy and Jeremy loves Michael.(Neither of them know it, but that doesn't mean it isn't true.)





	We've come so far. (Say you won't let go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopeWolfgang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeWolfgang/gifts).



> based off of "say you wont let go" by james arthur  
> Took me a long time because writers block is gross and homophobic

"Do you wanna stay over tonight?" Jeremy looked at Michael with earnest eyes and a hopeful smile, and who was Michael to say no to that?

"Fine. But you have to promise be you'll go to sleep this time. Lord knows you need all the beauty sleep you can get." Michael laughed and pinched Jeremy's cheek. 

"Ok." Jeremy responded slightly dejectedly. Fuck. After the squip, Michael had to constantly monitor his jokes. Jeremy had always been insecure, but he knew Michael was joking. Fuck that goddamned overpriced tic tac ass floppy disk. 

"Kidding, I think you lookpositively _dashing."_ Michael fake-swooned overdramatically. Jeremy giggled. Nice. Michael was only half joking, Jeremy always looked really pretty... cool. Yeah. Really pretty cool.

"Now come _on_ Michael, you're not leaving until we beat level thirteen." Jeremy grabbed Michaels wrist and lead him towards the identical worn down dan bag chairs. Michael sat down while Jeremy popped the game into the small, crappy, tv. Michael grabbed the controllers and tossed one to Jeremy. Jeremy nearly dropped it, but caught it anyways. 

They played video games for a while, before Jeremy started yawning. "How about we go to sleep now bud?" 

"But 'm not tired." Jeremy pouted, and _sweet Jesus this boy would be the death of him_. Michael half-carried, half-dragged Jeremy to bed, but when he tried to set Jeremy down so he could set up the spare bed, Jeremy wouldn't let go of him.

"Hey, Miah? I think you gotta let go of me."

"No I don't." Jeremy mumbled, not loosening his grip on Michael.

"Well how am I going to sleep?"

"Here." Jeremy murmured, voice obscured by sleep and the bed.

"Oh, Um-Uh-O-Okay." Michael got in next to Jeremy, careful to not distrurb Jeremy too much, nut since Jeremy _still_ wouldn't let go of him, there wasn't much he could do. When he he finally got in and pulled the blanket around himself, making sure to leave some for Jeremy, he thought that was how they'd fall asleep, Jeremy awkwardly clunging to Michael's sleeve and Michael trying his hardest not to cuddle Jeremy. 

This was evidently was _not_  what Jeremy had in mind, as he pulled Michael closer and snuggled into him. _Ok, so this is happening._  Michael tentatively placed an arm around Jeremy's thin waist, and the mom in him thought he really should eat more. But the Michael in him thought Jeremy was perfect and beautiful.

He agreed with the Michael in him.

Soon, Jeremy fell alseep properly, but never loosened his grip on Michael. _I hope you don't ever let go._ Michael thought, then he reprimanded himself for being creepy. He played with Jeremy's hair with his free hand. _This is so gay_. He thought.

_But what if I want it to be gay?_


End file.
